It Happened One Night
by kdr2730
Summary: AU! Lucy and Wyatt are getting married, in the days leading up they think back to what brought them together in the first place.
1. Drinking Alone

Inspiration: Carrie Underwood's "Drinking Alone". This was supposed to be a one shot, but now it will have multiple chapters.

I have no rights to "Drinking Alone" or Timeless

* * *

Lucy sat on her couch and stared at her ring. She couldn't believe it was finally happening. She was getting married. It had been 2 years in the making. Smiling she couldn't help but laugh at the way she had met her soon to be husband.

"What has you smiling so wide?" Wyatt asked sitting down beside her.

"I was just thinking about the night we met," Lucy answered.

Not able to help himself, Wyatt laughed, "if you had told me 2 years ago that we would be getting married, I would have thought you were crazy."

"Any regrets?" she asked looking at him.

"I love you," he said kissing her temple softly.

Snuggling into his side, "I still can't believe it's happening," she cooed happily.

"I can't believe we didn't just elope," he stated nonchalantly.

"Wyatt Logan!" Lucy scolded.

Wyatt held up his hands in surrender. He knew how much this day meant to Lucy. Hell, it meant just as much to him as it did her; not that he would ever admit that to anyone.

"Are you nervous?" she questioned linking their hands together.

"No," he said squeezing her hand, "you and I are going to be great at this marriage thing."

Lucy kissed his cheek, "you're right. We are."

Wyatt lifted Lucy's chin and kissed her softly, "I love you, Lucy Preston."

"Soon to be Logan," she returned pressing her lips back against his.

Smiling into their kiss, Lucy sighed. One failed relationship and one failed engagement both to the same man and she had been ready to throw in the towel.

Wyatt smiled as Lucy settled her head on his chest. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder he thought about the next 2 days. A successful career in the Army and becoming a Master Sargent with Delta Force had led to a failed relationship with his high school sweetheart. After that he had been done. He wasn't going to look for love again, nope not worth the headache.

"Stop thinking so loud," Lucy whined swatting his shoulder, "I'm trying to relax."

"Yes ma'am," Wyatt teased.

"Don't call me ma'am." She retorted smiling.

Laughing Wyatt held her close as they both drifted back to the night they had met. The night that had brought them both back from the point of giving up.

_The bar was dim. Lucy sat on a stool with a glass of wine in front of her staring at her reflection in the mirror that lined the back of the bar. It had finally happened. She and Noah were done. Their 2-year engagement ended; ending their 5-year relationship as well. _

_Looking at her ring finger that was suddenly empty she sighed, "guess love isn't my thing," she mused as the bar door opened. _

_"You doing okay?" the bartender asked looking at her cautiously._

_"Yeah, I'm peachy," Lucy stated picking up her glass, "I just ended an engagement I should have never been in." _

_"I'm sorry," the cute bartender said, "I'm David." _

_"Lucy," she said extending her hand, "is it bad to be on a first name basis with the bartender?" she asked. _

_David laughed, "not when they've seen it all." _

_Lucy laughed and raised her glass, "touché." _

_Wyatt walked into the dim bar and made his way to an empty stool. Sitting down he laid his hand on the bar, "what can I get ya?" the bartender asked. _

_"Whiskey, neat," Wyatt replied. His 6-year relationship with his high school sweetheart had just imploded. She was now on her way back to Texas to whoever she had had on the side for the past 3 years. _

_Seeing drink appear in front of him Wyatt nodded at the bartender, "thanks?" he said unsure. _

_"David." The bartender supplied. _

_Nodding, "keep 'em coming will ya?" he asked._

_"You got it." _

_Downing the first glass, Wyatt looked around and saw a woman sitting alone. _

_"Hey David," he said as another glass appeared in front of him, "what's her story?" he asked picking up the glass. _

_"Love trouble." David said smiling. _

_"Give her another glass of wine on me, will ya." _

_"You got it," David answered, smiling. _

_Lucy was surprised when a second glass of wine appeared in front of her, "I didn't…" she started looking at David. _

_"Gentleman at the end of the bar," David explained nodding in the direction he had mentioned. _

_Lucy looked down and met the blue-eyed stranger and smiled. Raising her glass, she took a sip and nodded. _

_"Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea," she murmured. _

_David smiled. These two had become regulars in the bar. He liked both of them. He knew that Lucy was a history professor at Stanford and the guy; he didn't know his name was pretty private, but he was military. _

_Wyatt smiled down at his whiskey, the woman was pretty in a stuffy kind of way. Not his normal type, but there was something broken about her that he wanted to fix. _

_Standing up he walked towards her, "mind if I sit?" he asked nodding to the open stool beside her._

_"Not at all," Lucy replied trying to place his accent, "thank you for the drink." _

_"No problem ma'am," Wyatt said taking another sip of his drink. _

_"Don't call me ma'am," she replied quickly. _

_"Sorry ma'am." _

_Lucy turned to look at him, "force of habit," he supplied smirking. _

_She couldn't help but smile, "so what brought you in tonight?" she asked twirling her glass around, trying to ignore that the room had just gotten hotter. _

_"Relationship ended," Wyatt admitted watching her reaction. _

_"Mine too," Lucy admitted as well, "we were together 5 years, engaged for 2." _

_"Damn," he said, "Mine was my high school sweetheart." _

_"I'm sorry." _

_"Don't be, you didn't cause it." _

_Lucy laughed, "that's true." _

_Wyatt raised his glass, "to heart break." _

_Clinking her glass to his, "I was planning on drinking alone," she admitted looking at him. _

_"I can leave," he answered looking at her. _

_"I guess we could drink alone… together," she stated feeling herself blush. _

_Smiling, "misery loves company," he whispered. _

_Lucy laughed, "it may not solve all our problems, but it couldn't hurt." _

_Wiping the end of the bar down David watched the two connect over broken hearts. He couldn't help but hope that they made a connection that night. They were polar opposites; but those attract all the time._

_Finishing her second glass of wine Lucy looked at the gentleman sitting next to her, "I'm Lucy, by the way," she said. _

_Wyatt smirked, "Wyatt Logan." _

_Lucy was transfixed that one dimple in his right cheek, "So what do you do, Wyatt?" she asked when her brain began to function again. _

_"I'm in the Army," he started, "Delta Force." _

_"Oh…" she answered startled, "wow… I…" _

_Smiling, "it's okay." _

_"I am so sorry; I've never really met anyone in the military." _

_Wyatt turned and looked at the corner booth that was open, "want to move to the booth and I'll tell you all about it," he suggested picking up his glass. _

_Lucy nodded silently and followed him to the dark booth. _

_David smiled behind the bar and took note of where they moved to. Making a third round for each he walked them over and set them down. _

_Wyatt watched Lucy settle into the booth and then moved in to sit close to her, "before we get more acquainted, what do you do Lucy?" _

_"I'm a history professor at Stanford," Lucy told him sliding closer to him. _

_"Hmmm…" _

_"What?" _

_"You don't look like any teacher I ever had." Wyatt mentioned smirking. _

_Lucy laughed, "is that a come on?" she asked smiling. _

_"It can be whatever you want it to be." _

_Laughing, "how about no pickup lines." _

_Wyatt smirked, "Deal," he whispered. _

_Lucy couldn't stop herself from looking at his lips. The man was more potent than the wine she was drinking. _

_Noticing Lucy's line of vision, Wyatt smirked and put his hand behind her head under the thick fall of hair and began to slowly rub circles on her neck. _

_Lucy sighed, "I'm not going to go home with you," she whispered. _

_"Didn't ask you to ma'am," he stated unable to hide his smile. _

_Looking up at him, "what made you go into the military?" she asked as his hand continued to rub her neck. _

_"My Dad was a world class son of a bitch; which left my Grandpa Sherwin to raise me. He was a part of the 101__st __Airborne division in WWII." _

_"Hmm so it's in your blood." _

_"I guess," Wyatt answered looking down at Lucy's hand that was now resting on his thigh, "I was a pretty messed up teenager. The military seemed to be only option." _

_"Why's that?" she asked watching him. _

_"I needed structure and I am not that interested in school," he said, "like I said I never had a teacher who looked like you." _

_Laughing, "flattery will usually get you everywhere." _

_Wyatt smiled and moved his hand to let his fingers trace the shell of Lucy's ear, "what about you professor?" _

_"Hmm…" Lucy thought out loud, "my Mother was a history professor and I became one to honor her." _

_"Not out of the love for it?" he asked watching Lucy relax into his touch. _

_"I do love history," she defended; feeling herself give into the touch of a man she barely knew, "I almost dropped out of college to join band. I've always done what was expected of me." _

_"Hmm…" _

_"I was on my way to my Mother's house to tell her the news when I hit an oil slick in the road, I hadn't seen it," she continued, "my car ended up in the river and started to fill with water. I was terrified but then someone stopped and helped get me out. After that I took it as a sign that I should stay in college." _

_Wyatt laughed, "you're one of those, are you?" he teased. _

_"One of what?" Lucy asked looking at him. _

_"Someone who believes in signs, fate, meant to be's." _

_"I guess I am," she admitted, "you're not?" _

_"No," Wyatt explained, "I'm more a believer in choices." _

_Lucy shifted closer to him, "what do you mean?" she asked. _

_"I think your life is determined by the choices you make, not some higher power." _

_Smiling, "take a drink," he commented looking at her glass. _

_"Why?" _

_"Humor me." _

_Lucy picked up her glass and took a sip. Setting it down she looked at Wyatt. _

_"Now did you take a drink because you wanted to or because some higher power predetermined that you would?" he asked. _

_"Very clever Mr. Logan," she admitted. _

_"Thank you, ma'am." _

_Lucy just smiled; she couldn't even get mad. The word was starting to grow on her. _

_"So, you joined the military right out of high school?" she asked taking another sip of her wine and watching Wyatt smile. _

_"Yeah." _

_"And your…" she stopped feeling Wyatt stiffen. _

_"Jessica and I got engaged after I was done at basic. At first things were fine, then I got transferred to Camp Pendleton. She came with me and became a bartender. That's when things went south." _

_"I'm sorry, Wyatt." Lucy said sadly. _

_Wyatt smiled, "What about you?" he asked taking a sip of his whiskey. _

_"Noah's a doctor, a surgeon," she started, "my Mother loves him, and he was perfect in all the right ways; just not for me," she admitted, "we were boring." _

_"Too predictable?" _

_"To agreeable," Lucy said unhappily, "I want someone who will challenge me. Noah hated to argue about anything." _

_"Sounds like we both wanted the same thing," Wyatt commented placing his hand fully on the back of Lucy's neck. _

_"What's that?" she asked letting him draw her closer. _

_"To be loved," he whispered before pressing his lips to hers. _

_Lucy sighed into the kiss and traced Wyatt's bottom lip. Wyatt opened his mouth for Lucy and pulled her closer groaning as her hands slid up his chest to his shoulders. _

_Pulling away Lucy looked at Wyatt's hooded eyes, "we shouldn't." she whispered. _

_Wyatt nodded, "no we shouldn't." _

_David walked over to the corner booth, "Gotta close up guys," he said hiding his smile._

_"Oh God, is it really that late?" Lucy asked looking at her phone. _

_Wyatt handed David a card, "put it all on me," he said sliding out of the booth. _

_Walking back towards the bar, David grinned. He just hoped that the connection the two had made stuck. _

_Sliding out of the booth, Lucy put her arms in the sleeves of her jacket while Wyatt held it. Getting his card back they walked out together. _

_"Well Lucy," Wyatt said smiling, "it was great getting to know you." _

_"You as well Wyatt," Lucy said, "I hope everything works out for you." _

_"You too," he said kissing her cheek. _

_Lucy nodded and watched him walk away. Turning she headed towards her own car and couldn't help but smile. Tonight, had turned out better than she had expected. _

_Wyatt turned and watched Lucy walk to her car. Smiling to himself he climbed into his car and tried to forget her hazel eyes and the feel of her lips on his. _

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the 1st chapter!


	2. Notice

So the inspiration for this chapter is Brooks and Dunn's "Ain't Nothing Bout You" and Thomas Rhett's "Notice". Hope you enjoy!

I have no rights to "Ain't Nothing Bout You", "Notice", or Timeless

* * *

Lucy twisted and looked up at Wyatt, "did you know then?"

"Did I know what?" Wyatt asked without opening his eyes.

Huffing, "Wyatt Matthew…"

Laughing and looking at his fiancé, "all I knew leaving the bar that night was that I couldn't get the feeling of your lips on mine out of my head."

Smiling, "I love you," she whispered before kissing him softly on the jaw.

"I love you, too," he whispered running a hand through her hair.

Standing up and stretching, "let's go to bed," she said offering him a hand.

Wyatt stood up and took her hand, walking towards their bedroom, "only 2 more sleeps till we officially man and wife," he stated wrapping an arm around Lucy.

Lucy leaned into him, "I can't wait."

Climbing into bed, Wyatt looked at Lucy and was struck again with the thought that there was nothing about her he didn't love. She was nothing he had been looking for. In all actuality she was the exact opposite of what he had been looking for.

Returning Wyatt's gaze, Lucy smiled. Wyatt Logan was nothing she had expected. She had never really thought of herself as a woman who would fall for a man in uniform, but then he had sat down beside her in the bar. He was nothing like she expected yet everything she needed. Climbing into bed Lucy couldn't help but be struck by the thought that there was nothing she didn't love about him.

_It had been two weeks. Two long weeks of Wyatt thinking of no one other than the History professor from Stanford. Lucy had been clouding his thoughts and he had no idea why. She was nothing he would have expected to be attracted to, but God something about her, he couldn't get enough of it. _

_Walking into the bar he nodded at David, "whiskey neat?" the bartender asked. _

_"Yeah." Wyatt said sitting on a stool. This was becoming a theme; returning to the bar in hopes of running into Lucy. _

_Lucy straightened her outfit. She was back at the bar. It had been two weeks and she hadn't been able to get the blue-eyed military man off her mind. Opening the door, she smiled at David and then stopped. There he was. _

_David smiled as he set Wyatt's drink in front of him, coughing he nodded. _

_Wyatt looked at David funny, but turned when he nodded behind him. Turning he felt the smile on his face grow. _

_"Lucy," he whispered gesturing for her to come sit by him. _

_"Hi, Wyatt," Lucy said coming to sit beside him, "how have you been?" _

_"I've been good. You?" _

_"Good," she said taking the wine glass from David, "well actually…" _

_"Lucy…." He said as she started. _

_Laughing, "go ahead," she said taking a sip. _

_"I haven't been able to get you off my mind," Wyatt responded, blushing in the process. _

_Lucy blushed, "I've been in the same boat," she admitted. _

_"Really?" _

_"Yes." _

_Wyatt smirked and turned to look at her, "so, what should we do about it?" _

_Lucy smiled at him, "I honestly didn't expect this to happen," she stated, "I came here that night to shed a few tears and forget about Noah and the disaster that was our relationship," she continued, "then you walked in and sat down." _

_Reaching over Wyatt held her free hand, "I came here to drink alone," he started, "but some how we ended up drinking alone, together," he continued, "I'm glad that happened Lucy." _

_"You are?" she questioned. _

_"Yes," he answered squeezing her hand, "but I'm also glad you said we shouldn't." _

_Lucy grimaced slightly, "Wyatt." _

_"No don't make that face," Wyatt said, "hear me out first." _

_Laughing at herself, "Okay." _

_"We could have gone home together two weeks ago, but we didn't," Wyatt said, "instead I have spent the last two weeks looking for ways to run into you that would be completely natural, but also awkwardly adorable." _

_"Awkwardly adorable?" Lucy asked. _

_"Yes, one of my teammates has a 4-year-old that says it all the time." _

_"You talked about what happened?" _

_Wyatt rubbed the back of his neck, "I may have mentioned it to Rufus and Jiya." _

_Lucy laughed, "I may have mentioned it to my coworkers," she admitted looking down. _

_"So?" a third voice said. _

_Looking towards the bartender, "you two have been in here randomly the past two weeks looking for each other," David said looking between the two, "I'm not saying it's true love, but something has drawn you two together." _

_"Maybe we should be open the possibilities," Wyatt said looking at Lucy. _

_"Possibilities of what?" she asked. _

_Sighing and pulling Lucy to stand up with him, "I'm not sure," he said pulling her close, "but I'm willing to try and find out." He finished looking down at her. _

_Lucy slipped her arms around his neck, "I am too," she whispered before pressing her lips against his. _

Sighing Lucy snuggled into her fiancé, "thinking of the day two weeks later?" Wyatt asked smiling.

"Yes," she answered smiling.

"That was a good day."

"Who would have thought that that day would have started the next two years."

"Or lead to the next two days when you become Mrs. Wyatt Logan," Wyatt said grinning proudly.

Lucy propped herself up and looked at him, "I can't wait," she whispered kissing him softly.

Wyatt pushed his hands into Lucy's hair and deepened the kiss. Tracing her lower lip, he smiled when sighed and opened her mouth for him. Lucy let out a moan as she pushed Wyatt's wife beater up his torso.

Rolling over Lucy pulled Wyatt on top of her as she pushed his wife beater off, "hmm…" he groaned as Lucy kissed his neck, "Lucy… baby doll…"

Lucy stopped and looked at him, "we shouldn't," she stated.

Kissing her head softly, "No we shouldn't," he said grabbing the wife beater.

"It's only two more days," she concurred laying back against the pillows on their bed.

"It'll all be worth it," Wyatt said pulling her back against him.

"Why did we agree to wait?" Lucy whined.

Laughing, "because we both know it will be worth the wait," he commented as Lucy snuggled into his side.

"I love you Wyatt Logan; but sometimes you are annoying."

"I love you too Lucy Preston," he said smiling and closing his eyes.

Lucy closed her eyes and listened to Wyatt's steady heartbeat. Smiling she felt herself drifting off to sleep dreaming of the night Wyatt proposed to her.

_Fiddling with the ring for the umpteenth time Wyatt looked again at the clock above the bar. The one that was darkly lit so when the lights were down you didn't notice it. _

_"She's going to be here," Rufus said shaking his friends' shoulders, "she loves you." _

_"We've only been dating a year and half," Wyatt said having no real point. _

_"What's your point?" Rufus asked looking at his friend. _

_"I didn't have one." _

_"Because time doesn't matter," Jiya said smiling, "I'm going to be that friend… But you were with Jessica, what six years?" _

_"Yeah." _

_"And you two never planned a wedding?" Jiya asked. _

_"She never…" _

_"Wanted to?" Rufus filled in. _

_"Yeah," Wyatt admitted quietly. _

_Jiya smiled and gave Wyatt a hug, "well I hate to break it to you, Wyatt, but Lucy is not Jessica." _

_Wyatt wrapped his arms around Jiya, "you're right," he agreed, "she's so much more." _

_"Yes, she is," Jiya agreed pulling away. _

_Lucy stood outside the bar and fidgeted in her dress again, "Lucy, you look great," Amy said grabbing her hand, "now come on." _

_"Amy's right, Lucy, you look great," Emma said grabbing her other hand. _

_"You two know something," Lucy commented looking between her two best friends. _

_"Maybe," they sang sung in unison. _

_Lucy just shook her head and let her friends lead her into the bar where she had met Wyatt. She had an idea about what was going to happen. At least it was what she hoped would happen. _

_Wyatt's breath caught in his throat when Lucy walked into the bar. It was go time. _

_"Lu…," Wyatt coughed, "Lucy," he finished clearing his throat. _

_Lucy walked towards him and took his hands, "Wyatt?" she questioned looking in his eyes. _

_He was about to ask when the speakers started to play "Notice" by Thomas Rhett. _

_Smiling, "you remembered?" she asked. _

_"Of course," he answered pulling her close. _

_Friends around the bar watched as Wyatt and Lucy swayed lazily to the sound of the song that had become their anthem. They both noticed little things about each other. Things that even their closet friends hadn't noticed. _

_David smiled and poured drinks as the night began to wear down. He knew that his two favorite customers friends were all disappointed that Wyatt hadn't popped the question yet. But they didn't know that he was waiting until 'their' corner booth was empty so he could ask there. _

_Wyatt kept an eye out all night, finally 'their' booth was empty. Grabbing Lucy's hand, he led her over. _

_Sliding in Lucy looked at Wyatt, "what do you have planned?" she asked eyeing him suspiciously. _

_Wyatt laughed, "you really do know how to ruin a surprise don't you." _

_"Sorry…" _

_Pulling her close, Wyatt kissed her head, "It's okay," he said, "I love you." _

_"I love you too." _

_Feeling it in his heart, Wyatt pulled out a little black velvet box and looked at Lucy. Lucy's breath caught in her throat when she saw the box. _

_"Is that?" she started. _

_Wyatt nodded, "Lucy Preston, will you marry me?" he whispered. _

_Lucy looked at Wyatt with tears in her eyes, "Yes," she whispered back. _

_Sliding the ring onto Lucy's finger Wyatt couldn't help but smile, "I can't wait to fall more in love you every day," he whispered pulling her close. _

_"I can't wait either," she whispered into his shoulder, "Wyatt?" _

_"Yeah." _

_"What do you love about me?" she asked curiously. _

_Wyatt laughed, "I love the way the curls in your hair make it look unruly, but you don't do anything to change it. The way you tuck your hair behind your ears when you're grading papers and it keeps falling in your face. The way you dance around the kitchen when no one is looking and using whatever is in your hand as a microphone to sing along to the song." _

_Lucy laughed, "I can't believe you notice all that." _

_"I notice that and so much more, Lucy," he explained, "I adore the way you lose yourself in a lesson plan for your class. The way you try and make history come to life so that your students find the importance in the messages from the past. But what I love most is you." _

_Lucy wiped her eyes and smiled. She was speechless. No one had ever made her feel so loved by telling her things about herself. _

_The two in the corner booth had no idea that there was anyone else still in the bar. For those precious moments it was just them. Their friends watched as the two who had met drinking alone, together agreed to marry each other. _


End file.
